The meating
by crai22
Summary: One shot! Danny has to go and get the Mugwomp Cup from Jake's grandfather, but on the way he finds out that Luong Lao Shi is also his grandfather on his mothers side of the family. Now just throw in Dani, and Clockwork and you get this short oneshot that I decided to try and post to get the idea out of my head at the moment. Now please and review and I'm bad at writing charactes
1. Chapter 1

Flying threw the air above the New York skyline was an invisible kid with snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He wore a Black jumpsuit with sliver gloves, boots, belt collar, and ironically a 'DP' symbol on his chest making him look like a super hero. This ghostly figure was known as Danny Phantom and at the moment was staring at the map trying to find an electronics shop in china town. "I swear Clockwork one of these day's your going to have to give me some simpler directions... your just lucky I can fly and compare the map you gave me with the actual thing."

He was muttering under his breath as he continued to look at the map and every so often look at the ground trying to find said building. His mind briefly wondered back to that moment that his ghostly guardian had asked him to pick up something known as the Mugwomp Cup. Somehow it had fallen into the real world and Walker was trying to get it back, so to at least try and get on the ghosts good side he decided to go and fetch said item full of ghost prisoners. Once again mumbling to himself Danny looked down to find himself over the park before turning right a few degrees and flying off again in another sweep of the city.

Finally after searching for five hours without any stops to rest he saw the shop and flew down into a nearby alley to change. Right as he did so his phone went off and looking down at it Danny saw it was his mom and with a sigh he picked it up and spoke. "Hello." _"Daniel James Fenton tell me where you are this instant and why I shouldn't ground you for life!" _Danny flinched upon hearing that and looked around hoping that no one was listening in before speaking to his mom. "A friend of mine asked me to do something for them, and now I'm currently in New York City using his money looking for some electronic shop in China Town owned by a Luong Lao Shi." For a moment he could hear nothing on the other end of the phone before his mom spoke again almost amazed._ "He's still running that electronic shop... well Danny you just got yourself out of doing dishes for a week."_

Danny blinked in shock that his mother somehow knew of this man that he had never meat before as he began to think of his mother's side of the family. Truthfully he had learned more about his own powers than about her side of the family and she rarely talked about it. _"Danny I know you might not believe it but Luong Lao Shi is actually my father, and your grandfather... we had a small falling out a few years before I meat your father. Sense your actually in New York and currently in front of the shop why don't you go in and visit him, while your their get what you need to for this friend of yours and tell my dad I say I'm sorry and I will try to contact him soon."_ With that his mother hung up and Danny looked at his phone for a moment in shock before closing it and taking a breath walked into the dragons den.

Lou Shi was currently relaxing in the front of his shop reading a news paper when he heard the bell on the front door ring. Looking up he saw a teen with raven black hair and ice blue eye's standing in front of the shop looking around for a bit. This teen was currently wearing a white t-shirt with red highlights, blue jeans, and white sneakers perfectly normal at least in his books. The teen walked up to the counter nervously at the moment of the hand on the back of his hand for a moment before speaking to him. "Uh... you wouldn't happen to be Luong Lao Shi... would you?" "Yes I am... who are you might I ask and what do you want?"

For a moment the teen in front of him was quiet rubbing the back of his neck again almost frighten of him before letting out a sigh and speaking. "My name is Daniel Fenton... though I am here due to a friend at the moment my mom decided to tell me about her side of the family... you remember Maddie right?" Right away Lao Shi looked at the teen in front of him surprised to the first name of his other daughter before nodding and connecting the dots. "What does she want?" He spat out those words with venom towards his apparent other grandson not liking him one bit upon finding out who he was. "Whoa! I have no clue what happened between the two of you, but know that she told me just a while ago to tell you that she was sorry and would be trying to contact you soon."

Danny took a step back with his hands up feeling even more nervous about his grandfather from his mom's side of the family. As for the old man that was his grandfather apparently, he just looked at the teen in shock before letting out a sigh of his own and looking at a nearby wall before speaking. "I am sorry for how I acted just now... now onto business what does my grandson from my least favorite doughtier want with me and who sent you?" Lao Shi looked at his grandson while trying to see past the shadow of Maddie Fenton as it would be now and trying to keep his opinion of her from clouding his judgment. "I was sent here by a... Mahâkâla I think that's hows it's pronounced to collect something known as the... Mugwomp Cup."

Danny at that moment reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card before handing it to Lao Shi who looked at it shocked. The only thing he could see on it was what appeared to be a 'CW' written in a blue ink of some kind before the card suddenly turned to dust and blew away in a breeze that came out of nowhere. The halfa and elder dragon stayed where they were for a moment before suddenly Lao Shi started to laugh at what just happened. "Mahâkâla is just a myth... in Chinese legend they are known as the master of time, though how you know of the Mugwomp Cup is troublesome."

Danny looked at his grandfather for a moment not very surprised due to Clockwork saying he would get this reaction and to just stay calm and the ghost would come to deal with it. Sure enough he heard someone say "Time Out" and looking around he saw that time had stopped and Clockwork was now floating in the middle of the shop. Said ghost was wearing a purple cloak and gloves, his skin was blue and he had red eyes with a scar going down across one side of his face. His chest was that of a grandfather clock always in motion and ticking , but without a ward the time ghost got out another medallion and put it on Lao Shi.

The old man quickly started to laugh again before spotting Clockwork and stopping right away as Danny spoke. "Lao Shi, meat Mahâkâla or as I come to know him Clockwork... Clockwork meat my apparent grandfather on my mothers side, that I never knew about before today... I take it you had something to do with it." Right away Lao Shi looked out the window to see a bird frozen in mid air and people not moving along with his other grandson who was just about to open the door and come in. Looking back at the time ghost he quickly bowed in respect of the master of time who stayed quiet before speaking.

"Luong Lao Shi... I must thank you first of all for your service back in china when you defeated those Chronotrons, who were not suppose to exist anymore by the way. Anyways... Daniel here has come to fetch the Mugwomp Cup to give to Walker the ghost warden who is holding a grudge against him for no reason at all in hopes of getting on his good side. As for the answer to your question, yes I have had a hand in keeping you under the radar so to speak from the other side of your family. Though I no longer need to do so sense you are now my unintentional charge due to those blasted Observant's... now I must go before they notice my absence." With that the time ghost quickly left and Lao Shi looked back at his other grandson as time resumed and Jake entered the shop.

Right away the American Dragon froze in place upon seeing the other teen standing in front of the counter and his grandfather looking at him in surprise. Danny turned around and saw a teen with raven black hair like his own, but with green highlights in it and black eyes surprisingly. The teen was wearing a red jacket, blue cargo shorts, and grey shoes at the moment making the halfa shake his head before turning back to face his grandfather who was still in shock. "Uh.. are you okay or do I need to call an ambulance?" Jake stayed quiet as his grandfather blinked a few times before speaking to him. "Jake why don't you go and clean the back room today... as for you we have much to talk about."

Jake looked at his grandfather for a moment before walking into the back room knowing that he shouldn't press his grandfather for any details about the teen in the shop at the moment. Danny raised an eyebrow at this but stayed quiet as his grandfather let out a huff of air before muttering something in what sounded like Mandarin "Tell me how did you meat the master of time and become his charge?" Lao Shi spoke and his grandson that was in front of him shook his head for a moment before speaking. "Long story short I had a bad future and he was told by the Observant's who are like floating eyeballs with hands to get rid of me. He though went against this and managed to show me the future where I meat a version of myself that was evil and practically destroyed the entire world. After a whole painful battle he went back in time to ensure his creation if you will by killing my family and friends, but I managed to get back in time to stop him. I didn't save them, but Clockwork came in and restarted time at a point just a few hours before the explosion that took them happened and now because of that I'm his charge."

Danny looked at his grandfather who let out a sigh before looking at a clock on the wall near him and getting off of the stool he started to walk into the back room. "I hope you can keep a secret, now come you have much to learn and a cup to deliver to the ghost world for the master of time." Danny nodded before following his grandfather with a small smirk on his face due to the fact that he didn't know he was half ghost. Upon entering the back room he saw Jake sweeping the floor and the two looked at each other for a moment before Lao Shi spoke. "Daniel what has your mother told you about her side of the family?" Danny snapped his head back to look at his grandfather while Jake looked between the two of them confused before speaking up. "Hold up here 'G'... are you saying that he's family?"

Jake looked at Danny who shrugged not surprised that his cousin didn't know about him before wondering how much bad blood their was between his mom and the rest of his family. "Jake meat Daniel, a cousin of yours from your aunt's side of the family who is known as Maddie Fenton... we had a falling out a few years ago so that's why I have never spoken of her." Jake looked at Danny for a moment surprised as well to hear about a branch of his family that he never knew about either. After a brief introduction where Danny told the two of them that he normally went by Danny and everyone else called him that as well back in Amity Park Lao Shi got back to business.

"Daniel what exactly do you know about magic sense apparently you have no knowledge of your family on your mothers side." For a moment Danny was quiet and though about it, truthfully though all he really knew about was ghosts and nothing else. "All I do know about it just come from stories, but I do have some hand's on experience with ghosts that tend to attack my town in broad daylight." Right away the two dragons in the room snapped to attention upon hearing this, but Danny didn't notice and continued. "This is probably a result of the portal my parents created to the Ghost Zone... I also went into the Ghost Zone and made some friends. Like... Princess Dora and her brother Prince Aragon, both are ghosts who have amulets that turn them into dragons when they get mad, but unlike the dragons in the stories they go feral and act on instinct mainly."

Lao Shi looked at Danny surprised due to the hearing this while Jake getting into his roll of the American Dragon spoke. "Hold up their cuz... you mean to say that you have ghosts attacking your town 24/7 and that everyone sees them doing it? How is it even possible that it's not abandoned or worse a crater in the ground due to this?" Danny went quiet looking at the two of them shaking his head not surprised that they haven't heard of Amity Park before. "Their is another ghost that is currently taking care of the ghost's that are causing trouble at the moment... I haven't told my parents about this due to them being ghost hunters but... know that when they first built their portal to the Ghost Zone it didn't work so I went inside of it. It was on a dare practically from my friends anyways when I went inside I tripped on something and put my hand on the wall to steady myself, turns out my father put the on button inside the machine."

Both Jake and his grandfather internally flinched at this while Danny shivered before continuing on with his story. "I almost died that day, and as if turning on the portal was bad enough I accidentally created a ghost to go along side it. For the briefest of moments we were one being and both of us stumbled out of the portal... basically the ghostly protector of our town is linked to me due to this and his name is ironically Danny Phantom. Phantom takes care of the ghosts, but due to our link if he get's hurt I get hurt and vise versa... there is also the government ghost hunters known as the GiW who are probably responsible for keeping some of the reports under wraps. I mean how else is it possible that the entire town could disappear off the maps and be un-contactable for hours... I'm getting ahead of myself but that's the main reason my town is still standing."

When Danny finished he saw that his cousin Jake and grandfather Lao Shi was looking at him at him in shock at the moment before Lao Shi spoke. "Well than... its nice of you to share with us your secret than Daniel... as for you Jake it might be time to show ours, after all it is only fitting to do such a thing." Jake looked at his grandfather for a moment before shrugging and putting down the broom he shouted "Dragon Up!" before changing into a dragon. Danny raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing otherwise, probably due to living in Amity Park and seeing a whole bunch of weird things so far on his own. "So... my mom's side of the family is actually a whole bunch of dragons apparently... certainly not the weirdest thing I have ever scene. While I'm here do you think I could possibly talk with your mom Jake... if anything happens to my family I don't want to go to my sort of uncle Vlad Masters."

Jake looked at his grandfather for a moment surprised by this while still in dragon form before shrugging and turning normal. "Sure thing, why don't I take you back to my place where you can spend the night if she allows it... mind though telling my how the famous billionaire Vlad Masters is your uncle and why you don't want to go with hi if anything happens to your parents?" Jake nodded as he spoke while his grandfather began to think about what Danny had told him before, and with that Danny let out a sigh and spoke. "Basically know that if I loose my family and friends, along with going to that man it could easily spell out the end of the world as we know it." Right away Jake's jaw dropped open in shock upon hearing that his cousin held the keys to the end of the world practically.

"Young dragon you must take him to Susan and tell her this bit... we must keep your cousin from falling into Vlad Masters' hands at all costs." Lao Shi spoke and soon Jake was walking back to his house along with Danny while each stayed quiet not knowing what to say to each other. "So... Jake, what's it like being the American Dragon, protector of all magical creatures in the United States?" Danny spoke trying to break the silence and Jake after a moment of thought let out a breath before speaking to his cousin. "In all honesty the whole thing drags... I have to skip class a lot, I barley get any sleep, always have to watch my back for enemies, while being careful of keeping it all a secret from my dad." The halfa nodded use to doing this whole thing already due to his dual-identity as Danny Phantom before speaking. "I feel how you feel in that bit... I have to keep the link between Phantom and myself hidden from my parents who are both ghost hunters... this has also lead me to having to do the same things."

Jake nodded as they reached his house and with a sigh he just walked on in followed by Danny and after a second he found his mom in the kitchen doing the dishes he was suppose to do last night. Susan Long turned around upon hearing the door opened and saw her son along with another boy with raven black hair walking in behind him before giving her son an angered look "Hey mom... sorry about forgetting to do the dishes last night, anyways this is Danny Fenton who apparently is my cousin and son of your other sister Maddie." Right away Susan almost dropped the pot she was holding as the memory quickly flashed in front of her about the dispute that her sister had with them before Danny spoke up. "Uh... I hope that whatever grudge you have against my mom doesn't apply to me, anyways I believe that Lao Shi should of called you about something by now."

Susan calmed down after a few deep breaths telling herself that Danny had nothing to do with the dispute between the rest of the Family and Maddie before speaking. "Of coarse dear... he told me about what you know so far and about Vlad Masters and you're little... problem that would come if you went to him." Danny could tell that she was trying to put aside her feelings of his mother to try and be nice to him before nodding and speaking. "Yeah... it's not something I like to tell people but with the secret that you have... it seemed kind of reasonable to tell you about it, if this means I can stay away from Vlad I'll do almost anything." Susan nodded after hearing Danny speak and knew that she could get use to him before the front door opened again and her daughter Haley entered with someone else. Even before Danny could turn around he was tackled to the ground by a younger girl yelling "Danny!" in a bear hug surprisingly before realizing who she was.

"Danielle! What in the name of Clockwork are you doing here?" Everyone looked between the two raven black haired kids with ice blue eye's in confusion before the girl known as Danielle spoke. "I was still exploring after that... incident and stumbled upon Haley by mistake, now what are you doing here in New York of all places?" Danny looked at his clone for a moment before shrugging and sense everyone except Jonathan long his uncle knew about magic and the supernatural he told her the truth. "Clockwork sent me here to get something known as the Mugwomp Cup to deliver to Walker... turns out the people here are actually my family on my mothers side." Dani looked at Danny for a moment surprised before the two realized that everyone was staring at them and after getting up Haley spoke. "Uh... I came here to see if my new friend could spend the night... wait a moment your family and the two of you know each other?" Everyone looked at the two halfa's for a moment and noticed that Dani had on a grey sweat shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, and an orange hat that allowed them to see her pony tail at the moment just sticking out from underneath it.

Susan took the time to explain why Danny was here and that he knew, which greatly confused Dani but one look at Danny told her she would find out later until Jake spoke. "How do the two you know each other and who exactly are you... the two of you look like brother and sister or something along that line." With that both halfa's shared a look with each other like it was some inside joke between the two of them before Danny spoke. "Danielle is actually a... cousin of sorts of mine she came to Amity Park twice so far once helping out Vlad before realizing what he really was and a second time when she needed my help." He quickly received a punch in the arm from the younger halfa who had grown stronger in the time after nearly destabilizing by Vlad's hands before speaking. "How many time's must I tell you to call me Dani with an 'I'... but yeah that's basically the story of how we know each other with a few minor details here and there."

Danny smiled and it was this moment that Susan said the two of them could spend the night only if they helped out cleaning dishes after supper which the two halfa's quickly agreed to. But soon Danny took Danielle to the side needing to talk to her in private for a bit about something that he told them was related to the last time she was in Amity Park. "Dani... I know this is awkward in all but have you thought about the offer to come live me and my family anymore sense you left?" Danielle looked at him for a moment thinking it over before speaking to answer his question. "I have... it... it's something that I'm willing to do now, only if I was home schooled so I won't have to deal with someone like Dash all the time." Upon saying that the older halfa nodded before walking back out quickly followed by his clone and decided to call his mom and tell her what had happened so far while also meaning to call Tucker who will get all the legal stuff taken care of.

He told Susan about this and she nodded but said she wanted to talk with his mom when he got done, something about the incident and with that he picked up his cell to make the call. "Hey mom I just wanted to tell you that everything is going fine so far and I'm spending the night at my aunts place with her family... also I have something to tell you when I get home." _"Alright Sweetie... actually can you put my sister on the phone I need to talk to her about changing something in my will among other things... also know that I know about your secret... just found out by hacking into your laptop." _Danny blinked in shock upon hearing this and with one last thought he spoke to her again knowing that he should do this now instead of later. "Hey mom sense you found out I was hoping that it would be possible to adopt Danielle... Tucker can take care of any problem with his tech skills, and why did you hack into my laptop?" _"Sorry about that, but we needed it for a new improvement making it near impossible for any ghost to take control of it and I would be gladly adopt her... though Vlad will be hearing from me about this, illegally cloning my son just to have the perfect half ghost son!"_

After that she growled and Danny shook his head before giving the thumbs up to Dani who's eyes went wide in shock and happiness before handing the phone off to his aunt. As the two talked Dani went to play with Haley and Jake went to do some homework that he had to finish for school allowing Danny to use the house phone to call Tucker. It was after a few rings that he picked up wondering who was calling him from New York of all places and the older halfa spoke. "Hey Tucker it's me... don't ask why I'm in New York just know that Clockwork is behind it, I need you to get to work on making some documents for Dani, she's moving over and know that my parents just found out which is why they already agree." For a moment he heard nothing from his friend before their came the sudden rush that was Tucker talking. _"Dude! I already got the right papers and adoption forums ready for just this thing anyways I need to go I'm getting the new Phoenix 2000, as for the papers I'll drop them off at your place right away."_

With that Tucker hung up and Danny blinked not really surprised by his friend being ready for just this occasion before calling Sam and telling her the news. She was instantly excited that Dani was going to be staying with him and after a quick conversation she hung up having to go with her mother shopping much to her dislike. Johnathan Long had to stay late at his workplace that night so Danny didn't get to meat him, and in the morning the two halfa's ate breakfast before saying thanks and leaving. Arriving at the shop Danny took the Mugwomp Cup from his grandfather who had it ready and with a nod he left before walking into an ally along with Dani, and both changed into their alter ego's before turning invisible and taking off towards the nearest Ghost Portal. "So Danny, you haven't yet told me about the something that you know of along with my new aunt and cousins." Dani giggled and Danny began the long explanation of his and Dani's mothers side of the family along with the topic of magic while they traveled to Dani's new home.

* * *

crai22: finally got something done to tie the masses over while I work on getting the next chapter done for 'Phantoms on Berk'.

Danny: You might want to think of taking a break of some kind from writing FanFiction... your writing a bit to many crossovers with me in them.

Dani: Ah calm down cuz, he's just gotten interested in your show again a bit along with the written crossovers here on , anyways this is just a one shot hopefully...

crai22: This is just a one shot don't worry about it Dani, anyways please read and review people

Crash: Pancakes! Yeah!

Everyone: (Face-palm upon seeing crash with a few dozen stacks of pancakes)


	2. Anouncment

Hello everyone this is crai22 coming at you with an important update on my story "The Meating" a Danny Phantom American Dragon crossover. Now all of you must be wondering what is with this unusually short chapter attached to an interesting story where Danny just so happens to be Jake Long's cousin due to his mom being the daughter of Lao Shi? Well the answer to that is very simple people... I want you to try and write a story where Vlad came in about five months after Dani moved in with Danny and his family found out his secret.

The most interesting part of this is that he had somehow gotten a hold of Dan's thermos from Clockwork and was trying to blackmail the Phantoms to coming with him by threatening to release the ghost inside it. After a big fight where all three change into their ghost forum you can decide what happens, but Dan does not get loose and if he does it's only for a few seconds. But as expected [Vlad + Phantom's + Lab = BOOM!] That's right a huge explosion happens taking all of Danny's friends and family with it, but he, Dani, and even Vlad survive.

More happens then the two wake up in a hospital where Vlad tries to take them but both Jake Long, and Lao Shi come in and stop them. Big battle of the minds results in the billionaire getting thrown out of the hospital and ironically having a restraining order served against him that is binding in both forums. Somehow walker got a hold of it and will enforced it no matter what Vlad does so anyways the two Phantoms goes to live with their aunt and Jake. Danny tells them the real secret that he lied about the first time Dani also knows about Jake's secret just as Lao Shi knows about Dani Phantom.

More happens and boom! turns out that Clockwork had taken Danny's dragon powers Dani ends up getting some to, they both have ice powers as dragons, more happens and finally the big thing. Vlad still tries to do something and ends up somehow getting into the space between the real world and the Ghost Zone going after powers that are older then time itself. Nothing dead or alive can enter this place hence why Vlad got into it, because he's not only half alive but half dead as well... nothing says that something both dead and alive can't enter though. Huge fight and you can figure out the ending from there, and that people is the challenge that I'm presenting to all of you to try and write. Just to see what I'm getting at here is a small scene that I've written and want to see if any of you will use it in the challenge.

* * *

In Wisconsin sat Vlad Masters looking at the restraining order that had arrived almost instantly after he was kicked out of the hospital. How the old man had gotten it done so fast still made him wonder if Lao Shi had already started to file one and timed it just for this occasion. Even Walker was enforcing it saying that even if he was in his ghost form the rule was binding, no doubt Clockwork had some hand in it getting to the ghost. That was just the thing though he had found out by accident of the ancient time ghost and had overheard said ghost talking about Dan to some Observants.

It was simple to sneak in behind his back, but Vlad had the feeling that the ghost had let him take the thermos. Yet another thing that was strange, after the explosion and the two Phantoms were taken to the hospital he had went back for it, but couldn't find it. He had the feeling that the time ghost had taken it shortly before the explosion so he didn't have anything to blackmail the two with. Though a part of him was in pain and yelling attacking him for destroying the love of his life Maddie Fenton, but it was also upset about Jack's death.

Turning his head he looked at the picture that he had before the accident of him, Maddie, and Jack in college building the Proto Portal that had given him his powers. Vlad shook his head before turning to look at a book that he had somehow stumbled upon in one of his ventures into the Ghost Zone. The whole thing was made of human skin which made the halfa sick just to touch it, he may of been evil but making a book out of human skin was just plain wrong. Opening it to the first page he saw the neon green writing that was ecto-energy coursing through letters written on the page.

The writing was old, older than anything he had encountered before in his travels through the zone, but he had managed to translate a few words so far. "Hm… the power before time… what in the name of Pariah is that suppose to mean, there was nothing before time." Vlad spoke and set the book down confused on what the power before time was, but the thing is their was nothing before time. As far as the elder halfa knew time was eternal always existing, always in motion and that it was the first thing to exist or was it?

Now intrigued with this new line of thought Vlad got up and started to pace around his lab wondering about the origin of time. "Time was the first thing to exist… but what created time… the power alone needed to create something like that would be enormous, beyond anything that Pariah Dark could wield." He continued to speak to himself as he walked half of the time mumbling to himself as he went along until it came to him. "The power before time… that power would allow anyone to do anything… with that I could manipulate reality like the Reality Gauntlet could, and even make another one if I so chose."

Now grinning like the 'Cheshire Cat' from 'Alice in Wonderland' Vlad walked over to the book intent of translating the whole thing. Nothing was going to get in his way this time and if he managed to succeed he would be able to control the entire universe and beyond. "Soon little badger's… soon the two of you will be mine, along side the entire universe and nothing shall get in my way including you two." Vlad spoke as he picked up a pencil and started to write down what he could figure out from the book, his eye's turning a shade of crimson red as he did.

* * *

This is just purely for plot in case any of you want to take the challenge that I've written for all those that liked my story. Now if you don't mind I'm going to try and write something where Danny ends up either joining the Justice League or ends up in some sort of anime like Naruto despite how bad it gets. Maybe just a small thing where Danny ends up accidentally overshadowing nine tails for a small moment and turns out to be more powerful then the beast. I don't know all I do know is that the halfa ends up in some sort of situation and as such gets thrown into a big adventure.

OH! Big idea! Danny can talk to nine tails after this somehow leaving everyone including Naruto confused and wondering how the halfa go their while also wondering how that is possible. Also the fur ball ends up liking Danny a helping him out a bit more then Naruto getting into long discussions with the halfa. I am so going to write a story like that now. :)


End file.
